Sleeping Quinn
by FabrayQS
Summary: Quinntana, One -shot. Princess Santana falls in love with a peasant. I own nothing. Enjoy the feels.


In a faraway land, long ago, lived a King and his fair Queen. Many years had they longed for a child and finally their wish was granted with a beautiful girl whose name was Quinn Aurora.

Yes, they named her after the dawn, because she filled their lives with sunshine.

Immediately, a party was organized in the kingdom, so everyone could welcome the little princess. Our story begins in the most joyful day.

People, dressed in colorful robes, holding the flag of joy marched towards the big hall in the castle. Jugglers, musicians, soldiers and everyone who worked in the market stopped their daily labor to witness one of the most awaited days in the kingdom.

The loud singing of the land echoed in a welcoming song to the princess, accompanied by trumpets and drums. The horses were carefully brushed that day. Their mane shined like diamonds, their long steps were calculated and not careless.

Once everyone were gathered in the Great Ballroom, waiting for the beautiful girl, King Russell and his wife, Queen Judy welcomed a beloved friend.

The king from the other land, stood next to his queen. The gorgeous queen held the baby Princess in her hands, while the young Prince, with black hair stood next to his father. King Russell called them forward, and Prince Noah and his father walked to finally meet the King and the new-born.

It was time for the kingdoms to unite. The decision was made even before her first born opened her eyes. It was the perfect plan to unite two powerful kingdoms.

Prince Noah walked towards the baby crib with a present in his hand. He examined carefully the baby sleeping in between delicate sheets. At his young age, he could not understand how the baby in the crib was going to be the person he will love.

With the loud sound of the trumpet, and an announcement from one of the servants of the King, The Three Fairies floated their way down towards the center of the crowded ballroom.

The first one, wearing brilliant red robe, was The Godmother Tina, the smartest of all. Next to her, wrapped in green cloth, was The Godmother Mercedes, whose best trait is loyalty. Finally yet importantly, The Godmother Brittany smiled widely while floating in the air. Her blue dress was perfect and unique for her slim body.

Tiny wings attached to their backs, started to move slowly, guiding them in the direction of the crib.

The Godmothers, after inspecting the crib, walked towards the King. Godmother Tina bowed to him with a smile on her face.

"Master, we want to grant your daughter with unique qualities. In total they will be there." Grandmother Tina walked back towards the crib and with a flick of her yellow wand, she granted the baby, with beauty.

Godmother Mercedes walked towards the crib and pointed her wand towards the baby.

"My dear, I'll grant you with a melodious voice."

Godmother Brittany walked with ease towards the small crib. Her face wears the biggest smile ever and her hands held tightly to the wand, contemplating on what should be the perfect present for the Princess.

"Please, don't give her a unicorn." Godmother Tina said smiling.

Godmother Brittany laughed and pointed her wand toward the sleeping child. "Alright, dear princess, I think I should give you-

As soon as Godmother Brittany was about to grant the princess with her quality, she was interrupted by double doors slamming open in the grand hall.

Everyone turned to face the new intruder, because it was obvious that everyone who was in the Grand Ballroom were welcomed.

The flags that hang from the ceiling of the grand hall moved abruptly with the wind. Lightning and thunder were crashing on the tiled floor.

Green dust appeared after the booming of a thunder, and under black robes, the Evil Queen Rachel appeared. No one in the kingdom could understand how something so _beautiful_ turned into shadows.

Evil Queen Rachel moved her robes gently, while caressing her beloved crow with her other hand.

"It's Evil Rachel. What is she doing here?" Godmother Brittany whispered toward her sisters.

An evil laugh covered the walls and everyone was paying attention at the woman in black robes. "Ah, what a lovely day. I didn't know you were able to reunite the entire kingdom in your prestige home. You have the peasants and soldiers, all under the same room." She moved closer to the King and the Godmothers stand in front of him. "I guess it's a special day. I was really sad; I never received my invitation."

"It's really obvious that we didn't want you here." Godmother Brittany yelled and Evil Rachel's face softened with the mean words of the Godmother.

"Oh? You didn't want me here?" She laughed. "Now this is embarrassing. Should I go?"

"We don't want you to feel uncomfortable. But-" The Queen said.

"Oh, no worries. However, to prove my loyalty to the princess I would like to give her a present as well. Listen, everyone, the Princess will be granted grace and beauty," Her hands open while she eyes the rest of the people in the grand hall. "She will be loved by everyone who knows her, but, as soon as she turns sixteen," Her voice drops a few octaves, "before the dawn, she will pinch her finger on a spindle and she'll die!"

The king ran towards the crib, while the queen held the baby in her hands.

"Guards, Finn, Blaine." King Russell yelled, but with an evil laugh, Rachel disappeared in green fire.

"Don't worry dear King, Godmother Brittany hasn't granted a present to the Princess yet." Tina said holding her wand tightly.

"Can it break the spell?" He asked, worried.

"No, your highness, Evil Rachel's power is stronger." Brittany said.

"Oh, you don't lose anything. You can try it." Mercedes pushed Brittany towards the crib and the tall blond-haired pointed the wand towards the baby.

Godmother Brittany was nervous; the future of the kingdom may be in her hands.

"This simple present I grant you, that when the dawn brings your death on your sixteen birthday, a ray of hope will cover your soul, and instead of stopping your heart, sleep will pump through your body, until a warm kiss wakes you up from the cold."

The Godmother Brittany granted her wish. The King was taking extra precaution. He made a call to burn all the spindles in the kingdom. Nothing is going to harm what he loves the most.

* * *

The Godmothers argued in a closed-door room. They couldn't believe how the princess will have to live with all of this disgrace. They were supposed to take care of the future queen, not watch her die.

"We need to do something." Tina said.

"Maybe we can make Rachel change her mind." Brittany said, pacing through the room.

"Like that is going to happen. You know how stubborn Evil Rachel is." Mercedes said angrily.

"Magic shouldn't be used for evil." Tina said taking a seat on the floor. "Magic should be used for good."

"We are running out of options here." Mercedes said and they started thinking harder. They needed to protect their Princess.

"I got it!" Tina said excitedly.

"Say it, then." Brittany yelled.

"Shh, we need to be quiet."

As soon as they were safe, they started explaining the master plan that could probably save the Princess. After many hours of weak plans, Tina finally had a wonderful idea.

"What?" Brittany said.

"The cottage!"

"What about the cottage?"

"The three of us. In the cottage, raising an orphan kid." Tina said happily.

"Us?" Brittany furrows her brows.

"We can do this. Evil Rachel won't notice this. She will be expecting the Princess to live in her castle. She can try to kill her sooner." Mercedes said.

"Yes, I don't think Evil Rachel knows how to keep her own word."

"Do you think we can do this?" Brittany said worried.

"Why not? Humans can do it, we can do it. It'll be a walk in the park." Tina explained.

"We can't be walking her Tina. They'll discover us." Brittany scratched her head and Mercedes shook her head.

"Let's do this."

"What about our wands?"

"No, Brittany, no magic. Evil Rachel can discover us."

"And we are going to live like mortals for sixteen years?" Brittany whined.

"Exactly, let's tell our highness and start with our plan."

The three Godmothers walked out of the room and straight to the King. After explaining their master plan, the King accepted and granted the tiny Princess to the three Godmothers.

They waited until midnight and the King and Queen watched the three Godmothers run into the night with their only child.

Many years passed, and as the time for the Princess's sixteenth birthday drew near, the entire kingdom began to rejoice. Because they know that Evil Rachel's spell will not be fulfilled.

"It's impossible! Sixteen years and she just disappeared! This is nonsense." Evil Rachel screamed to her servants.

They were scared, covering their ears. Rachel paced back and forth, her pet crow flying in circles above her head.

"Where have you been looking?" She asked furiously. None of them dared to answer. She pointed her hand towards one of her servants, a lightning bolt crashed over his body, and he fell to the floor immobile.

One of them moved forward scared that he was going to be next. "It's hard to look for a baby, your majesty. We looked in all the cribs."

"What? You have been looking for a baby!" She screamed louder and her servants ran to a corner. "Do I have to do all by myself?" Thunders echoed in the room. Her servants jumped and ran trying to avoid the electrical shock.

"Go fly." She instructed her crow, "Find me the Princess! Look for those perfect red lips. You can't fail me!"

With that, the bird flew out of the mountain and his journey began.

* * *

Almost sixteen years have passed, the cottage where Quinn Aurora lives stood hidden in the forest. The Godmothers were happy, their plan was flawless, and everything was ready for the crowning of the Princess.

Quinn Aurora couldn't be happier. She spends her day cleaning, singing and having fun with the animals, smiling hard, and dancing to her own rhythm; she made her way downstairs in the cottage, and found her three Godmothers, murmuring something on top of a table.

"What are you three doing?" Her voice was sweet and raspy. Her blonde hair rested freely on top of her waist. Her hazel eyes were bright like the sun, her perfect and delicate lips were red like fresh apples hanging from a tree after spring. She is stunning and there is no other beauty like her in the whole kingdom.

"Nothing," Brittany said nervously. "Um, we wanted you to pick us some... _Strawberries!"_ She finally said.

"Strawberries?" Quinn Aurora asked with furrow brows.

"Yes, yes, dear, strawberries." Tina said grabbing a basket and pushing the object into soft hands.

"But, I picked strawberries yesterday." Quinn Aurora's voice was soft and full of doubt.

"Oh, we need some more. Go and get them, and don't come back soon." Godmother Mercedes told the young woman in a sweet voice. "Don't talk to strangers, darling."

Quinn Aurora put on her robes, opened the door and made her way out into the forest happily. She would never know that their Grandmothers don't need any strawberries; instead, they were preparing a surprise birthday party.

Quinn Aurora made her way through the forest. Her sweet voice attracted her only friends, birds, a squirrel and Mr Owl. That's how she normally calls him.

The animals are accustomed to her, and her melodic voice. Every time Quinn Aurora's vocal chords would vibrate, they become attracted to her like a force field. She was glad to have her friends. Animal friends.

Although, she knew she wasn't completely happy about all of this. There were times when she would feel lonely and confused, and questioned why she has to stare at the big castle over a mountain when she just wanted to run the inside of those fortified walls.

"Ah, I don't know why they keep treating me like a child." She said pacing through the tall grass. Her friends, accompanied by Mr Owl, followed her until she pulled her dress up to sit close by the river. "My aunts," She said turning towards the animals. "Aunt Tina, Aunt Mercedes and Aunt Brittany, they won't let me have friends." She giggled to her company and the birds sang back to her, almost like encouraging her to keep talking. "But you know what? I have fooled them because I met someone special."

Mr Owl was surprised, he was sure that a few minutes ago she was talking about how they were her only friends.

"I met the love of my live. It can be tall, or not too short." She said grinning. "It has to be gorgeous and romantic." The bird nodded their heads. "We walked together and we talked about so many beautiful things."

Quinn Aurora moved her body slowly, pacing through the forest. She caressed the long arms of the trees while holding her basket firmly in her hands.

"And when we were going to say goodbye, the love of my live, hugged me tightly." Her face was bright, almost like her name. "And then, I woke up from my dream." Quinn's smile disappeared in a scoff.

Mr Owl was sad, her friends were sad with the story. They were hoping, like Quinn Aurora, for it to be one with a successful conclusion.

"Yes, it was only just a dream. However, you know, they say if you keep dreaming something, again and again, maybe your dream will come true. And I have dreamt about that so many times."

The birds nodded and she sat on top of a rock. However, something distracted the animals. The squirrel saw a red cape hanging from a tree, and she knows that she needed to let the others know about this. You don't see a red cape often. Her small heart started to beat fast when a fedora flew in the air, landing on top of the soaking wet cape.

She caught Mr Owl's attention and in seconds, they were looking at the strange human clothes. They gathered, and Mr Owl, with a sweet smile on his face, conceived his master plan.

The animals talked to each other, and promptly they were in search for the red cape and fedora. Once close to the objects, they overheard two humans talking.

"You know what, Puck? I think that voice was beautiful. Too beautiful to be real."

"Nothing in this kingdom is more beautiful than my future wife, Marley."

"I doubt it brother. Did you hear that voice? It was like angels were playing a symphony."

Close to the river there were two horses accompanied by a young man and a beautiful woman. Noah was lying down on the grass, while the young woman was cleaning her pants in the water.

"Santana, there's nothing more beautiful than Marley."

They laughed.

"Oh brother, you truly love her, don't you?" Santana said smiling towards him. Her smile could make you feel everything she was feeling. She has her long hair resting on her back. Layers of leather covered her torso and long toned legs, and there was no doubt that the princess of the neighboring kingdom was a young beautiful woman. "I don't know if father is going to take this well. Remember, Prince Noah you are supposed to marry the daughter of the King Russell."

"I don't really care about that. I will not be forced to marry someone I don't love. It doesn't make sense. Marley is everything I need and if I have to leave the kingdom and run away with her, I'll do it."

"I wish I could understand what you are feeling, brother." Santana voice was low and sad. "I just can find her, you know? I've searched everywhere. Our kingdom, _this_ kingdom." She sighed and sat on a boulder. Her elbows resting onto her soaked knees.

"Take your time, Santana." He smiled, trying to make her smile. "Now come on, the last to get to the castle is a rotten egg." Prince Noah jumped on top of his horse and started to gallop deep in the forest.

"Hey," Santana yelled, jumping off the rock. Her pants still soaked. "That's cheating!"

However, Noah was far away from her now. She needed to get dressed again so she could catch up. She was the fastest rider in the whole kingdom.

She turned back and noticed her boots, cape and fedora was taken away by an uncanny group of animals. "Excellent, now I'll be a rotten egg." She started after the animals in the forest. "Hey, stop." She yelled and ran, after the animals in the forest.

Mr Owl and the squirrel were giggling at each other. His friend the squirrel wrapped the red cape around her tiny, feathered body and their plan began. Mr Owl smiled and she put the fedora onto his head. Their plan was successful and there was no doubt, Quinn Aurora would like the surprise.

They dressed up and walked toward her. Quinn Aurora quickly stood from the tree she was seated against and chuckled at her friend. "Oh, look at that." She smiled when she noticed Mr Owl wearing a red cape and a fedora, trying to cheer her up about her prince. "It's my dream prince." She laughed. "Your highness." She bowed to him and moved closer her beloved lover. "You know, I am really not supposed to speak to strangers." She whispered to her friends. "But we? We have met before."

Mr Owl, the squirrels and the bird holding her _prince_ started dancing with her. Quinn Aurora's smile was big and so beautiful. She held her skirt and spun a few times before her melodic voice echoed in the quiet forest.

_I know you_

_I walked with you once upon a dream._

_I know you_

She smiled and spun Mr Owl.

_The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_

_Yes, I know it's true _

She poked Mr Owl's beak and kept swirling in the forest, not knowing she wasn't alone anymore. In a corner, a few meters away from her, Princess Santana watching in awe. Her mouth dropped and her heart was beating like horse after racing for hours. She watched in silence, the most beautiful woman she has ever seen.

_But if I know you, I know what you'll do_

_You'll love me at once_

_The way you did once upon a dream_

She jumped and danced, singing and swirling with her friend in her arms. There was no such happiness like what she felt at the moment and she enjoyed every second.

_But if I know you, I know what you'll do_

_You'll love me at once_

Princess Santana was so captivated by such beauty she couldn't stay behind those bushes, she had to do something. This was all she was waiting for; this was what Noah was talking about when he mentions Miley. It was her time and if everything turns out good, she'll be happy.

She pushed Mr Owl out of her way very tenderly. Quinn Aurora spun and taking in a big breath to sing the next lyrics when she landed in Santana's arms.

_The way you did once upon a dream_

Santana sang with her and her stomach flipped at the merge of their voices. It was so magical, so perfect. Her golden hair fell on Santana's chest while her hands caressed silky skin. She was impressed, she didn't even know the name of this girl, but she knew she was hers. She knew it was time for her to feel what her brother feels.

She spun the beauty away from her and found her astonished expression. She was scared, she didn't want her to think she was someone bad; she wanted to make her feel secure.

"Oh, I am sorry." Santana said holding her hand. She could feel how everything inside her changed, just with a touch. "I didn't mean to frighten you." Santana moved closer to her and she turned trying to slip away from her touch.

Quinn Aurora's head was spinning. Sure, she was spinning a few minutes ago with all the dancing, she did, but this was different. There is a woman right in front of her. In addition, she couldn't understand why her heart was beating so hard in her chest. She took a deep breath. Maybe she was just excited to see another person besides her aunts. The mysterious girl grabbed her hand firmly, when she tried to pull back one more time. She knew this wasn't excitement; this was what makes her heart run so fast. That beautiful stranger was guilty of her feelings. "Oh, it wasn't that. It's just you are- you are a-

"A stranger?" Santana said reaching for her hand. The blond-haired person's touch was so intoxicating that she needed more, so she kept reaching for her hand and she kept pulling back. "But don't you remember? We've met before." Santana declared nonchalantly.

"We have?" She asked.

"Of course. You said so yourself, once upon a dream." She walked away from the princess and Santana started singing, thinking this was the best way to make her feel comfortable around her.

_I know you_

_I walked with you once upon a dream._

Quinn Aurora pulled her hand back and hid behind a tree. She felt weird, yet so comfortable. She was gorgeous and definitely, she was a dream.

_I know you_

_The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_

She closed her eyes at her melodic voice. The tan girl in front of her is so stunning, and for a second she agrees, to her electric touch and smiles at her.

Santana's face brightens, the beauty before her accepted her touch. It was the best day for Santana, she couldn't believe this. She found her. She glanced toward her and pulled her close to her body. She smiled back and melted at her touch. They kept mumbling the song while their bodies dance freely through the green grass.

Their eyes connected in a beautiful way and Princess Santana was in love with those perfect hazel eyes. The blonde girl smiled shyly at her. Her cheeks turning pink while her eyes find something else to stare at.

Quinn Aurora's stomach feels nervous. She was holding her tightly like she was going to disappear like all of her dreams. She didn't want to let go of her magic touch. Everything she felt was because of the tan girl and she was sure to keep it that way.

They dance through the hill until they were close to the edge of the mountain. Quinn Aurora smiled shyly and turned her head toward the palace. She turned to look at the mysterious woman and she blushed once again when the raven-eyed girl wrapped her arm around her. She took a deep breath and pressed her head on her chest.

"Who are you? What's your name?" Santana whispered.

"Hum?" Quinn Aurora murmured. She turned to face her, and her breath caught up in her throat when she noticed the proximity of the brown-eyed girl. Her face was close to hers and she couldn't avoid how she was feeling. "Oh, my name?" She asked shyly. "My name... my name... it's. Oh, no, I can't." She moved away from Santana immediately. "Goodbye." She said turning and running into the forest.

"But, but when do I see you again?" Santana asked worriedly. She couldn't let her go away like that.

"Oh, never, never." Quinn Aurora replied.

"Never?" Princess Santana asked, following her into the forest.

"Well, maybe."

"Maybe? When?"

"Maybe someday."

"Tomorrow?" Santana yelled moving closer to her, trying to reach her.

"Oh, no, this evening."

"Where?"

"At the cottage." She said, disappearing into the forest. Leaving a sad princess behind.

Santana couldn't believe she found her. Here she was hoping to see her again that evening. She wouldn't give up so easily. Not for the woman she loves.

* * *

At the cottage, her three aunts were trying to make everything perfect for her birthday. However, they were simple, inexperienced humans, and couldn't make the cake they were planning, or the dress Godmother Tina and Godmother Brittany were creating.

After all, Godmother Brittany decided to use the wands, fixing everything, cleaning and baking. Everything was good. Magic felt easy for them and that was a risk they had to take, just for their beloved young woman.

Brittany and Tina argued about Quinn Aurora's dress. They changed it from pink to blue, so many times. You could see the pink and blue sparkles running all over the place. There was no doubt these women are charming. The battle of which color the dress should be was quite important for them. Until everything stopped.

Quinn Aurora's voice was heard in the background. She was humming, occasionally singing. They smiled warmly at her while they hid every object that was controlled by magic inside the cottage. Soon after, the young woman opened the front door, wearing the largest smile ever seen by her three Aunts.

"Aunt Brittany, Aunt Tina, Aunt Mercedes." She said charmingly while she opened the door. She took off her robes and placed the basket on the floor.

"Surprise, surprise Quinn." There was a beautiful cake on top of the table and a dress on a chair. Quinn's smile widened when they surprised her. "Happy birthday!" They all screamed and Quinn caressed their faces.

"Oh, this is the happiest day of my life. Everything is wonderful; just wait until you meet her." She said spinning and holding her hands together.

"Quinn?" Aunt Mercedes said furrowing her brows. "You met some stranger?"

"She's not a stranger. We have met before."

"She?" Aunt Brittany asked scratching her forehead. "She said as she?" She looked at Tina with a smile on her face.

Quinn nodded and spun once again.

"You have? You have met her?" Aunt Mercedes asked again, ignoring Brittany's comment. "Where?"

"Once upon a dream." She said humming and singing while she grabbed Aunt Tina and waltzed with her around the cottage.

"Oh my, she is in love!" Brittany squealed. "She is in love with a girl." She said jumping up and down.

"Oh, no this is terrible." Mercedes said covering her mouth.

"Why?" Brittany said.

"Why?" Quinn Aurora asked, putting her dancing on hold for a minute. "After all, I am sixteen." She said shrugging.

"It's not that dear. You are betrothed. To Prince Noah." She furrowed her brows and took a step back. Who is this Prince Noah her aunts are talking about?

"But that's impossible, how could I marry a prince? I'll have to be a-

"A princess." Mercedes cut her off. "And you are, Princess Quinn Aurora. Tonight, we are taking you back to your father, King Russell.

"But. But," Were the only words Quinn could sputter. "But I can't. She's coming here tonight. I promised to meet her." Her eyes pleaded with her aunts. "I need to see her again. I promised."

What Quinn Aurora and the aunts didn't know was that the evil queen Rachel's crow was eavesdropping to their conversation. Could it be too late for the Princess?

"Oh, darling, I am afraid that is not going to happen. We need to take you to the palace tonight. It's for your safety." Mercedes said slowly, but firmly.

Quinn grabbed Brittany's hands and looked into her eyes. "Please, I need to see her." Brittany's gaze fell to the wooden floor and she shook her head.

"I- I am sorry. It's for your protection, darling. You can't see her anymore."

Quinn ran into her room with tears in her eyes. There was no way she could understand this. She found her, for the love of God, she found her. How could she be betrothed to someone she didn't even love?

There was no room in her heart for anyone else. She wanted her, she needed her.

* * *

Across the forest, in the castle, King Russell waited for her daughter to arrive back home. He couldn't wait to see her; he couldn't wait to enjoy her daughter's presence after the evil Queen destroyed that opportunity for him and his kingdom.

It was time for their kingdoms to unite. King Hubbard was ready. He rushes into the King dining room and asks about the wedding. He is ready for it. They wanted to start this new legacy; they wanted to enjoy their kingdoms already. It was good for them and he couldn't wait.

King Russell was preoccupied, he told him Quinn Aurora didn't know about all of this. An arranged marriage. However, there is no other thing in mind for King Hubbard than to see their kingdoms unite after sixteen years. He had their future planned.

In the distance, they could hear trumpets go off and the cheering of the people. "Your highness, Prince Noah." They yelled when they heard the young man's steed entered the castle gate.

In seconds, his father was reunited with him. "Noah, Noah!" The king looked back at him and he frowned in confusion. "Where is your sister Santana?"

"Ha, I knew she's not here yet. I won one again." Noah said triumphantly.

"Son, hurry, hurry. You have to change into presentable clothes. You cannot meet your future wife looking like that."

"What are you talking about father? I have met her already."

"Where?"

"She is no royalty father but she is the most beautiful woman ever and I want to marry her."

"Princess Quinn Aurora? You met her?"

"I didn't say it was Quinn Aurora, father. I said I met the girl I know I am going to marry. A peasant girl."

His father started to feel dizzy. His son, Prince Noah couldn't marry a peasant.

"No, no." He stutters. "You cannot- um, no. Are you joking?" He looked back at his horse, looking for approval. "Is he joking?" The horse shook its head and its facial expression changed. "You can't do this to me! Give up the throne, the kingdom, for... nobody?"

Suddenly the people started cheering again. Trumpets went off announcing the arrival of Princess Santana. She galloped until she reached her brother. Her smile was the biggest smile they both have ever seen.

"Brother." Santana said stepping down from her horse. "I've met her. I've met her."

"What?" He said smiling. "You met who, sister?"

"The love of my life and I am going to marry her."

"Where did you meet her?" He asked her sister excitedly.

"Once upon a dream." She sang and Prince Noah high-fived her. Not even caring that her sister mentioned a _her_ instead of a him. They laughed and he hugged her.

"Congratulations, sister. I've never seen you this happy."

"She is the most beautiful woman ever." She said spinning. "Wait so you can meet her."

"Hold on a second! Once upon a dream?" The king yelled. "What are you two talking about? Noah, you said you are not going to marry Quinn Aurora and you Santana, you are telling me you are in love with a woman?" He shook his head and sat on the floor.

"No, father, you are living in the past. This is the fourteenth century. Everything has changed." He said smiling back at Santana.

"I don't care what era is it. I am still the king and I won't change the law because you two fell in love with... nobodies."

"Exactly, father, that's why I am going to marry the girl I love," Noah said happily. "And so will Santana."

They laughed and they both got back on their horses. Taking off to opposite directions. Prince Noah went south into the kingdom and Santana straight back north to the forest.

The king sat on the steps. He was devastated. How could he tell King Russell that his son won't marry the Princess?

* * *

Deep in the forest, it was time for the three godmothers to return the princess back where she belongs. They took extra care of her while they travelled towards the castle. No one could see what he or she was doing. If everything went wrong, it could be fatal.

Once they reach the doors of the castle, they rushed in, closing the door securely behind them.

Quinn Aurora was devastated. Her aunt forced her to leave the cottage. Now she'll never be able to see the love of her life again.

They reached what used to be her room as a baby, and got in. She wasn't intrigued by the beauty of the room. How expensive everything looked, how fancy her clothes could have been by now. Everything is different from the cottage. However, there is nothing else she could think of but her beautiful voice and face.

Her godmother granted her a gift. She didn't even flinch in happiness even though it was her birthday. Mercedes crowned her and she stood immobile while she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Afterward, she started crying.

"Come on let's give her a few moments alone." Godmother Tina said and the three of them left the room, leaving the princess in her suffering.

After a few minutes, something caught the Princess's attention in the room. The fire vanished in the fireplace and a green orb appeared floating slowly. It was the first thing that amazed her since she entered her room or the castle. She shrugged and started walking slowly toward it. It was like a magnet, pulling her closer and closer.

Outside the room, her godmothers were arguing about the situation.

"I don't see why she has to marry some old Prince." Godmother Brittany said with a huff. "First, he is not even sixteen; he is like twenty-one."

"Do you think we make the rules, dear?" Tina said shaking her head.

Inside the room, Quinn Aurora got closer and closer to the light. Until she saw a door right behind the fireplace and starting walking toward it.

The three godmothers found the atmosphere weird and burst into the room. When they opened the door, they found Quinn Aurora's body entering a hall through the fireplace. Once they move closer, the portal closes.

Quinn Aurora was entranced. Walking straight to the stone staircase. The green orb floated in front of her face and she could do nothing but follow the light. She could hear voices calling her name behind her. Her godmothers finally get to open the portal and went after her.

The princess was hypnotized. The bright orb makes her feel different, calm. The sphere directed her to an empty room. She moved forward until the light stopped and transformed into a spindle. Unconsciously, she stretched her hand directly to the pointy object.

"Quinn! Quinn, don't touch anything!" Her godmother yelled. However, there was nothing she could do. Everything felt so easy, so comfortable.

"Touch the spindle." She heard a deep voice, a voice she has never heard before. Quinn Aurora retreated her hand a little but the voice was prominent. "Touch it, I said." She moved her hand forward to the pointy object until her fingertip made contact with the needle.

The evil Queen Rachel appeared in the room along with the three godmothers. It was late, they were too late.

"You fools! You think you could find a way to undo my spell?" The Queen Rachel said in a deep voice. "Me? The mightiest of all?" She said, laughing. "Well, here you go; there is your lovely princess." She removed her cape from atop the princess and the godmothers' fear was now a reality.

Quinn Aurora was asleep on the floor. Immobile, pale and unprotected. Queen Rachel laughed and disappeared in green dust.

As soon as the queen left the room, the three of them rushed to the princess who was lying on the floor.

"Oh, Quinn. I'll never forgive myself." Mercedes said crying.

"We are all to blame."

It was too late, too late for regrets. The image they have before them is devastating, heartbreaking. If only they could make things better. How are they going to tell the king? The sun was about to set and the prophecy was complete.

* * *

However, in the other side of the castle, everything was ready for the return of the princess. The feast was ready, the king and queen were ready for Quinn Aurora to appear.

King Hubbard made his entrance in the corner and went straight to King Russell.

"King Russell, I have to tell you something." His voice full of concern.

"Whatever you have to say, it can wait. I'm waiting for my daughter."

"But, it's about Noah." This seemed to catch the other king's attention and he looked at him directly in the face.

"Oh the boy, yes, where is he? We need him."

"That's exactly what I am going to say. You see, he is not here."

Their conversation was interrupted by trumpets and screaming people. "The sun is setting. Everybody, welcome the princess!" There was a huge grin on King Russell's face. He was ready to see her.

* * *

In the highest tower of the castle, the three godmothers kept crying and mourning for the sleeping princess. Quinn Aurora lay peacefully in satin robes, with a rose in her hands. It was so heartbreaking how beautiful she looked afterward. So simple, so young.

The crowd was becoming impatient. Fireworks echoed and lit the kingdom. At any moment, the princess was supposed to appear. Tina walked outside the railing and looked down at the kingdom.

"Poor King Russell and the Queen Judy. What are we going to tell them? They are going to be so devastated." Tina said wiping a tear away from her face.

"They are going to be heartbroken when they find out." Brittany said.

"They are not. We are going to put them all to sleep until Quinn wakes up." Mercedes said.

They took a glance back at the princess and closed the curtain. They transformed and started flying, spreading their magic all over the soldiers and commoners. There was no one who stood awake in the palace grounds, including in the grand hall where the king and queen were. They couldn't let them know about this.

Aunt Mercedes sprinkled her sparkles on top of the kings. However, while they fight with their sleep, something caught her attention.

"So you know," King Hubbard said yawning. "I was about to tell you that Prince Noah said he is going to marry a girl, a peasant girl." Mercedes eyebrows went up in surprise. Could this be? No, no. Her Quinn said it was a girl. They put Quinn Aurora to sleep until a kiss wakes her up. If it wasn't a prince, who could it be then?

She tapped the king's face looking for an answer. "What are you talking about?" She asked the sleepy man.

"Yes, you know what? Santana did the same. She found another peasant girl today and she fell in love. Unbelievable."

A girl, Mercedes thought. Then it hit her. Could this be? "Where, where did they meet? Santana?"

"Once upon a dream." King Hubbard said finally falling asleep.

"Oh my! Santana, Princess Santana is Quinn Aurora's lover." She frowned and gathered her sisters. "Come on, we need to go to the cottage."

They left what they were doing and rushed to the forest.

* * *

Princess Santana hummed while she galloped toward the cottage. Finally, she was going to see the love of her life again. She fixed her robes and knocked on the door. She heard a: "Come in." She happily opened the door and went in.

As soon as she put a foot on the wooden floorboard. She found the evil queen Rachel and her servants. All of them jumped on top of the beautiful girl. It was a trap; she was supposed to be waiting for her. Santana fought hard against them, but it was futile. They were too many.

They held her with ropes and covered her mouth, preventing her screams from being heard. There was nothing she could have done to free herself.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise." Rachel said standing close to Santana. "I set a trap for a peasant and I catch a princess?" She laughed mischievously. "Take her, my friends," She said slowly. "I have plans for my royal guest."

* * *

The godmothers flew as fast as they could. Trying to reach the cottage as soon as possible. Trying to find Princess Santana so she could break the spell. However, they quickly entered their home only to find it dark and destroyed.

"Rachel was here." Brittany said. "Santana, she has princess Santana." She said picking up the fedora that must have fallen when Santana was battling to free herself from those vile creatures.

"The forbidden mountain." Mercedes said.

"But we can't go there." Tina said in shock.

"We can and we must."

They ran into the deep, dark side of the forest, deeper than ever. They flew for hours until they reached the forbidden mountain. It was a scary place. Dark, mysterious and dangerous. They knew well where they were going and what they might have to face, but they didn't care, they have to get princess Santana so they can save the whole kingdom.

They found the way up the mountain. They entered the castle and every turn they took, danger became closer and closer to them. Their goddaughter kept them moving, but they were scared.

They hear commotion and move behind a parapet to see what it was. Rachel's pigs were dancing in a bonfire up and down. Celebrating that evil won this time.

* * *

"I can't believe Princess Santana joined the celebration." Rachel said patting her crow perched on the arm of her throne. "Come let's go to the dungeon and cheer her up." She stood and proceeded to leave the room towards the dungeon.

The godmothers followed her cautiously toward the dungeon. Once there, Rachel opened the door and greeted Santana.

"Why are you so sad? Princess? This isn't what you wanted? To fulfill your fairy tale?" She asked sarcastically. She rolled her hand in the green ball and images started to appear in front of Santana, images she wasn't paying any attention to. "Lying in the highest tower, your love is in a deep, deep sleep. Waiting for her true love to appear and wake her up. I am afraid that none of that will happen. You'll leave this castle in a hundred years; you'll have no strength left to fight for her or love to wake her. You'd be leaving this castle powerless and she will never receive her true love's_ kiss_."

Rachel moves carefully toward Santana, cupping her cheek. Santana shook her head angrily, releasing herself from Rachel's grip. Rachel grabbed her chin again, firmly. She smiled at the princess sliding her thumb in Santana's bottom lip seductively. She licks her lips, and in a second, she captured Santana's lips with hers. "Poor Quinn," She moans lowly. "She will never taste your lips." Rachel bit her own lips wiggling her brows at the furious Princess in front of her. "Delicious lips." Rachel licks her lips slowly, enjoying the princess taste in them and laughed. "Such a waste, I must say."

Santana stood angrily, trying to release herself from the chains that keep her attached to the wall. Evil queen Rachel laughed hysterically before she left the dungeon.

"For the first time in sixteen years, I'll sleep well." She said closing and locking the door before she disappeared into the shadows.

The godmothers appeared quickly inside the dungeon and started freeing the princess.

"Quick, Santana, no time to explain." Brittany said releasing her from the chains.

"True love can be hard but it has its mysteries and danger. So I grant you with a shield of virtue." Mercedes said and a shield appeared in Princess Santana's hand. "And a sword of truth. Now this weapon, will triumph over evil." Santana swung her sword back and forth and left the dungeon.

"Thank you."

As soon as they opened the door. The crow made its call to its beloved friends, alerting everyone that the princess has escaped the dungeon. Santana ran through the halls. Fighting and swinging her sword back and forth. She jumped over a window and found her horse, its ankle shackled. The pigs threw rocks at her and Brittany turned them into bubbles, protecting Santana from all danger. They followed by shooting arrows at her, which Tina turned into flower petals. Mercedes freed Santana's horse and they left the castle in a rush.

Brittany, annoyed with the crow, followed and threw spells at him. Trying to shut him up so as not to wake Rachel. After several tries, she turned him into a rock statue and proceeded to leave. However, it was too late, Rachel woke up and her fury expanded through the mountain. She noticed that princess Santana escaped and she was going to use everything in her power to stop her from reaching princess Quinn.

She went to the top of the mountain and threw a lightning bolt at her. She dodged it continued riding far away from the mountain.

Santana galloped fast to King Russell's castle but Rachel cast a spell, sending dark clouds and creating poisonous vines all over the structures to prevent her way.

Santana swung her sword back and forth, with all her strength, cutting the vines and making her way through.

"No, it cannot be!" Rachel yelled and green fire covered her body. She was so furious but Santana didn't care, she has to keep heading straight to her love. The evil Rachel vanished from where she was standing and appeared at the gates of the castle and yelled. "Now you'll deal with me and the darkness of hell."

In seconds, she transfigured into a vile, purple dragon. She blew green fire across the vines and toward Santana; she couldn't help but to run, run away from the danger. She moved the sword like no other but the dragon was strong. The vines that surrounded the castle caught on fire and she found herself trapped in a corner. She scaled the rocky surface and got to the top. When she reached it, the evil dragon was waiting to devour her. She fought hard, harder than anyone could.

The Queen blew fire at her relentlessly and she lost her shield. She was scared, she couldn't wait any longer.

The godmothers fortified Santana's sword and she took the opportunity and threw it directly at the dragon's chest. The dragon screamed in pain while she fell off the cliff and into death.

Santana looked down and found nothing. She took a deep breath and her horse came next to her. She was happy she did it, and finally will be able to be with her love. Her beloved peasant that turned to be Quinn Aurora. She couldn't wait.

The vine and everything evil that surrounded the castle vanished and in seconds, she was making her way to the highest tower. She was smiling hard because she was going to be able to fulfill her dream.

Santana entered the tower and with no time, she took a deep breath and held her stomach. She couldn't believe how much she felt for this woman, thus, she just fought the evil queen for her.

She giggled and moved forward and sat on the side of the bed. Her blonde hair was amazingly beautiful. Her lips were to die for and she couldn't wait any longer so she started to lean in. Her scent intoxicate her heart and she was in love all over again. She looked at her lips one more time and pressed her lips with the beauty in front of her.

She kept her lips firmly, afraid of ruining the spell or something. She pulled back and found hazel eyes staring at her. She smiled and leaned in again and kissed her forcefully. That's all she was waiting for, all she needed.

Quinn's lips were soft and she took time to savor them before she backed up to catch some air.

"Hi, beautiful." She whispered to Quinn and the blonde-haired lady's cheeks burned.

"Hello, my lady." Quinn moved forward and gave her another chaste kiss and they held each other peacefully. "I love you."

"I love you more."

* * *

Down in the castle it was time to wake up. The sun rose and everything was ready for the princesses to come down and for the wedding to start.

"Well, King Russell, I need to tell you something. After all it is fourteenth century and my son will marry a peasant." Once again, trumpets interrupted their conversation and the queen and the two kings, stood in excitement.

Santana held Quinn's hand while she walked down the staircase.

"What?" King Russell said. "Your daughter? Where is your son, Hubbard?"

"Um." He was surprised. Santana mentioned she was in love with a girl but he didn't knew it was Quinn Aurora." "I think my daughter is in love with yours. I think, I don't understand."

"But where is Prince Noah?" King Russell asked in astonishment.

"He ran away with a peasant, I guess. I don't understand."

"Oh."

"King Russell," Santana said bowing in front of him. "I know the rules of this kingdom and I humbly ask for you to change them. I love Quinn Aurora and I want to marry her."

He looked confused for a minute and smiled at his daughter. Quinn was happy, happier than ever and King Russell definitely likes how happy she is so without thinking it twice, he said yes.

Quinn Aurora rushed to her parents and everyone in the kingdom clapped and chirped.

Santana asked for Quinn's hand and they moved to the middle of the grand hall. The music started to play and they waltzed freely. Smiling at each other, loving each other for forever.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for reading, I wrote this for my friend and though I should share it with you guys ^.^. Just simple Disney Glee love! Maybe I should write an explicit version, rated M. lol Hope you liked it, thanks again. Love, Alex._


End file.
